Simplify the expression. $(-6z^{4}-6z^{3}-6z^{2})(4z^{4}+6z^{2})$
First use the distributive property. $ - 6 z^4 (4 z^4) - 6 z^4 (6 z^2) - 6 z^3 (4 z^4) - 6 z^3 (6 z^2) - 6 z^2 (4 z^4) - 6 z^2 (6 z^2) $ Simplify. $ - 24z^{8} - 36z^{6} - 24z^{7} - 36z^{5} - 24z^{6} - 36z^{4} $ $-24z^{8}-24z^{7}-60z^{6}-36z^{5}-36z^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 24z^{8}} {- 36z^{6}} {- 24z^{7}} {- 36z^{5}} {- 24z^{6}} {- 36z^{4}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -24z^{8}} { -24z^{7}} { -60z^{6}} { -36z^{5}} { -36z^{4}} $